Episode 60 (2011)
End × And × Beginning (キマリ×ト×ハジマリ, Kimari × to × Hajimari) is the 60th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 23, 2012. Overview The screening day has come and the two boys has give their best effort for it. They have passed the test and become Greed Island players. Summary Kurapika and Melody leave the Yorknew City to continue with their job with the Nostrade Family. Leorio is the only one who knows about their departure, as well as the only who watches as they leave the city by airship. Leorio goes back to his place and tells Gon and Killua about Kurapika's departure, much to the latter's surprise. He then gives Gon his passbook and tells him that Zepile has recovered his hundred million Jenny as promised, that way he will be able to buy his Hunter License back. Meanwhile, in the auction's building, Battera is seen winning the last piece of Greed Island for 60.2 billion Jenny. He has successfully won all of the seven copies of the game. At a restaurant, Milluki is seen eating many foods to wreak his anger. He watches the TV in anger as the reporter tells that a man has won all of the seven copies of Greed Island. After eating, Milluki goes back to his home. On the following day, Gon and Killua are attending the screening for those who wants to be Greed Island players. Tsezguerra enters the room and gives a little explanation about how the test would go. After he finishes, the curtain on the stage goes down to prevent anyone from seeing what is happening. In an instant, everyone in the room starts to form a line to enter the now closed stage. Many people go straight to the line without thinking, others wait first and some are waiting on the sidelines, while the rest does not make a move and remained on their seats, like Gon and Killua. As Killua thinks about what is the best thing they should do, a man behind them talks to them and tells them about the ones on the line and that the ones on the sidelines are hopeless. He explains that there is actually no rush in the test. The man introduces himself as Puhat before leaving them to take the test, and is followed by Killua afterwards. When he arrived at the room where the test takes place, Tsezguerra is already inside it and ready to judge him. Killua asks to show his Hatsu instead of Ren, which is directly agreed by the Hunter. As he sees Killua's ability to transform his Nen into electricity, he is amazed that he could make a tremendous move in just four days. With that, Killua has successfully passed the test. He then proceeds to a waiting room where people who have passed the test are waiting. Suddenly, he hears a loud noise from the previous room, which is made by Gon. He also passes the test immediately after him. Tsezguerra then enters the room to explain some things about their contract and tells them that they will depart at 5 PM. After the test is finished, Gon, Killua and Leorio are seen at a restaurant, celebrating their success on the test. At the latter, Leorio departs to have an exam of becoming a doctor. Gon and Killua bid farewell and say that when they meet again he will already become a real doctor. At 5 PM, the boys go to the said place. They are taken to a certain place by train where all the Greed Island games have been set up and ready to be played. After they hear an explanation about the game, they decide the order of who goes to the game first through a rock-paper-scissors match. Gon is the first to enter the game, while Killua ends up being the seventeenth. Then, Gon puts on his ring and claims that he want to use his own card. As he enters the game, Eeta is seen and she explains to him how things work in the game. She also explains that the ones with the ring could use two spells which are "Gain" and "Book". When Gon uses the "Book" spell, a book appears before him. She explains that inside the book, there are 100 restricted card slots and that to clear the game, he must fill in the slots. After the explanation ends, Gon is allowed to proceed. When he takes a step on the ladder, suddenly, Eeta detects Gon's ring and shows a message from Ging. In his message, he explains that the Greed Island game is made by him and his friends. He says that if Gon plays the game in hopes of searching any clue of his whereabouts, he is out of luck, and that he only wants to show off the game he has made. He then tells Gon to have fun in playing it. As the message ends, Gon has entered the Greed Island field. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episode lists Category:Greed Island arc